


DAY TWENTY - DANCING

by tally_hoed



Series: 30 Day OTP challenge [20]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 00:52:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4767374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tally_hoed/pseuds/tally_hoed





	DAY TWENTY - DANCING

Luhan watches a stray bead of sweat make its way down Yixing’s neck. The music is paused as Yixing tries to figure out how the next part of choreo will fit into the music.

“What if we speed it up a little and take away the last spin?”

Luhan peels his gaze from Yixing’s collar bone to meet brown eyes staring back at him, puzzled.

“Let’s try that, otherwise what if we just make it one spin and drop down from that into the clapping sequence?”

Yixing’s expression brightens and he nods in agreement.

“Let’s try both.”

-

Luhan would have never thought that this is where he would end up, but he’s all the more happy with the surprise. He and Yixing have owned their little studio for close to five years and though it was a rough start, life is pretty simple these days.

In fact, choreography seems to be the only source of drama in their lives. Despite both sets of parents being initially shocked at the nature of Luhan and Yixing’s relationship, once they had proven how dedicated they were to each other things had calmed down.

Luhan stands a little to Yixing’s right and watches the younger man through the reflection of the mirror. The music starts up and he follows Yixing’s lead through the choreo and the new design.

People have commented on how well they dance together and Luhan is always humble when he accepts their compliments. It’s only in the privacy of their own studio, by themselves that he truly feels boastful about it.

They’re both so in sync it’s like they’ve come from the same soul. Luhan always argues with Yixing that Yixing is his boost of energy and he wouldn’t do as well without him.

“Good thing you’ll never be without me then.” He always retorts with his cheeky smile and mischievous dimple.

-

They finish the routine, only a little out of breath and sweat dripping steadily down their bodies. Luhan hunches over, working out the tension in his muscles. He feels Yixing drape himself over his back, hands dancing around his waist to stroke over his stomach.

“Can we go home now?” The words are muffled by his shoulder, but years of being YixingandLuhan has taught him well in the verse of Yixing speech.

“Sure, baby.”

-

They dance in their apartment too, sometimes. Yixing likes to listen to the radio while he’s cooking and will almost always break into some little dance move.

Or he’ll see Luhan and immediately be inspired to pull him in and waltz him around the living room, trying not to stumble into anything as they valiantly try to kiss while dancing.

It’s just, dancing is their thing. Luhan is sure he would love Yixing even without his dancing capabilities. Yixing had once told him, late at night after a very eventful session in bed, “Dancing with you is just another physical way to show how our love is. I love your smile, your sense of humor and your body. But the way you feel with me when we dance together, and how well we fit together. It’s my favourite expression of love.”


End file.
